Once upon a december
by Dark Moon Maiden
Summary: Fuyumi, an orphan that had nothing of her past but a necklace, a song and some flashes, runs away from the orphanage she was in with her two best friends Kiba and Shino hoping for a better life and clues about her past, but, is she just an orphan? Why does the name Hinata Hyuuga feels like something important to her? "Me? a missing princess?" said Fuyumi "impossible".


**Author's Note:** This story was inspired by the movie "Anastasia", and it will have some elements from the movie, mostly just the song "once upon a december", other than that the plot will be entirely different.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: a necklace, a song and three train tickets.

A group of children could be seen running around in a beautiful garden, the smell and colors of the flowers, the brightness of the sun and the beautiful display of color in the children's hair and clothes made the scene something worth of admiration.

"Hinata-chan you're it!" a blonde kid with blue eyes, golden hair and tanned skin with marks in his cheeks that looked like whiskers yelled while touching a small girl that looked like a porcelain doll, with short indigo hair, bangs covering her forehead and two longer pieces framing her round face, doe like gray eyes with a hint of lavender in them, skin as pale as ivory and her cheeks dusted with a pink blush, her lips where pouty and red, overall she was a beautiful child.

"Oi! Naruto-baka it's not fair you only chase Hinata-sama" said a boy with long brown hair and the same eyes as the girl, he had his arms crossed and a frowning face "she will get tired and then she won't play".

"Neji is right, and this game is boring" said a child with black hair and eyes, his pale skin was lightly flushed and sweaty due to his running, he seemed to be struggling to control his breathing.

"That's not true Sasuke-teme you're just tired" said Naruto pointing an accusative finger at him.

"Tch, whatever" said Sasuke "come on Hinata we'll play somewhere else" he grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him.

Seeing this Neji grabbed her other arm "let go of Hinata-sama" he said with narrowed eyes, pulling her towards him.

Hinata, who looked slightly dizzy didn't know what to do, with Sasuke and Neji pulling at her arms, while Naruto shouted in the background to them, the only thing she could think of was how this always happened.

"You're hurting her" another voice said and a red headed boy with green eyes, thick dark rings under his eyes and a tattoo in his forehead appeared besides them, the boys after seeing he was right released her arms.

"I apologize Hinata-sama"

"Sorry Hinata-chan"

"Hn"

"It's okay" said the girl, smiling at them "thank you Gaara-kun"

The boy smiled lightly at her and was about to say something when a voice interrupted them.

"Kids" a monotonous voice said "our parents want us inside".

"Niisan!" Exclaimed Sasuke looking genuinely happy.

The kids ran towards the boy, he looked like Sasuke, but with long straight hair tied in a low ponytail and lines coming from his eyes to his cheeks.

He smiled gently at them and said "your parents said is time to eat".

Naruto looked around and noticed Hinata was missing, he went again to the garden and looked around, after spotting her he shouted.

"Hinata-chan come on!".

Hinata, who was crouching, looked up and smiled, standing, she dusted herself and ran towards the boy "Here Naruto-kun" she said blushing while extending her arm "happy birthday".

Naruto looked at her hand that was holding a small bouquet of flowers of his garden and smiled.

"Thanks Hinata-chan" he blushed and after thinking it, he kissed her lightly on the cheek "they're nice".

Hinata, who was blushing furiously smiled at him and grabbed his hand, "come on Naruto- kun, let's go to eat, I'm sure there will be cake"

They both smiled at each other and ran hand in hand inside the castle.

* * *

"Mommy" said Hinata rubbing her eyes.

"Yes Hina" said a beautiful woman who was the grown up version of the girl "what is it?"

"When are we going home?" asked Hinata yawning lightly.

"Soon, we only came here to celebrate Naruto's birthday, are you not having fun?".

"Yes but I miss home, I like to be here with Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun and Itachi-san, but I want to be home, can't they come with us?" asked innocently the girl.

The woman smiled gently and caressed affectionately her hair "I'm sure we can arrange something" she bent down and kissed her on the forehead "Now sleep honey, you will need your energy to play with the boys".

Hinata, who was having difficulty keeping her eyes open, asked "can you sing our song mommy?"

"Of course sweetie" she said and started singing in a clear beautiful voice:

"_On the wind,_

_Across the sea_

_Hear this song and remember_

_Soon you'll be_

_Home with me_

_Once upon a December"_

Hana looked down at the sleeping girl and smiled, standing up, she left the room quietly, leaving a little lamp besides the bed to give the child light during the night.

* * *

A person moved silently across the castle, the way it moved and the black it was wearing made it look as if it was nothing but a mere shadow, it seemed to have a purpose for its movements were steady and confident, the shadow opened a door and came upon a bedroom, it stalked towards the bed and stared down onto the small lump that was the little girl.

The flickering light of the lamp made the person's features indistinguishable, the cruel smile that adorned his face was the only thing you could see.

* * *

Kotetsu looked towards the palace grounds, everything was quiet and peaceful, he was having a really hard time staying awake, the night shift was something he didn't like, it was always tiring and boring, the only thing he was happy about it was that his friend Izumo was also in guard duty.

"Man, this is boring; we always get the worst jobs here, right Izumo?"

"Kotetsu, don't start, you know this work is important, the royal family is trusting us to keep them safe at night, they trust us to give them the security to be able to sleep at night…"

Kotestu tuned him out; he shouldn't have complained to Izumo, he always got into a speech mode about how their job was so import and blah blah blah.

Sighing he turned towards the garden and started musing to himself, Izumo seemed to calm down since he was staring at a point in the castle, he considered asking what happened when the sound of a galloping horse interrupted him, an alarmed Izumo shouted "CLOSE THE GATES!".

But it was too late, the black horse shot forward and in a second was out of sight.

"PREPARE THE HORSES AND CHASE HIM!" Izumo shouted, taking leadership fast "YOU!" he shouted to a random guard "go wake up the king we must find out what he took" the guard nodded and ran off.

"SOUND THE ALARM!"

* * *

The air in the castle was tense; Hinata, princess of the snow country was missing, the kidnapping took time in the middle of the night, search parties were sent, the towns were mobilized and the army was looking everywhere, a week has passed but there hadn't found any clues, the children were watched day and night in fear of another kidnapping, but all was in vain, there was no clue to were princess Hinata was taken to.

**-Two weeks later-**

In a bedroom pacing and crying was heard from outside, the king of snow country, Hiashi, was looking bad, his queen Hana, was crying softly, none of them spoke, both were desperate over their small daughter

Three weeks has passed and still they had no clues, no message had arrived and all the search parties had come up with nothing, king Minato was specially angry, the fact that his castle wasn't as safe as he thought was a specially hard blow, and the fact that the way it was made clear was through a kidnapping of a small girl made him feel awful.

The kids were angry, they insisted on going with the soldiers, each one of them had different ways to deal with it; Naruto was sad most of the time, he had been crying for his missing friend, asking to go search for her, Neji was angry at the fact that he couldn't protect her, he felt bad that he couldn't do nothing as her protector because he was still too young and weak; Gaara and Sasuke mostly sulked in silence, and Itachi was worried they would attempt to make something like that to Sasuke, but also felt sad that someone would take someone as innocent and frail as Hinata.

The only thing they could do was hope for the best.

* * *

"They're closing on us" a man's voice said "we need to lose her"

The place was dark, it was only a small room, a group of five men were seating in a table, apparently making plans, in a corner a small bundle laid, almost immobile except for its breathing.

Suddenly, the door was burst open and a man came in "They're coming" he announced.

"Take the girl and run" ordered one man to another.

* * *

He could tell they were really close, right now they probably arrested his partners, he tightened his grip on the sleeping girl and made the horse speed up, this mission has gone horribly wrong, the man who ordered this was lying when he said it would be easy, the only hope he had right now was leaving the girl somewhere she could be found and to run away.

His planning was interrupted by the sound of barking, he panicked and turned around, some dogs were behind them, focusing again in the road he noticed a curve was approaching, he grabbed the reins and tried to control the horse but it was in vain, he fell down and the girl was lost at the precipice.

* * *

**-10 years later-**

"Fuyumi-chan!" yelled an energetic brunette teenager with red fangs tattooed in his cheeks to a girl seating in the ground tending some flowers.

"Kiba-kun" greeted the girl smiling happily, she stood up and walked towards the boy "where have you been?"

"I went to town to run some errands for the witch, and being there I made some favors for an old man and he paid me pretty well, so I bought this" said Kiba and pulled three pieces of paper from his jacket, Hinata stared at them in wonder.

"Are this…?" she started.

"Train tickets" exclaimed Kina in an excited whisper "let's run away Fuyumi-chan, just you, Shino and me, we could go around the world, let's explore, we could go to the Wind country, the Fire country, everywhere! We could be free" he finished, grabbing her hands and looking directly at her eyes.

Fuyumi hesitated and looked troubled, Kiba, seeing this continued talking "we could find the person who gave you that necklace and sang you that song".

Fuyumi meditated that, ever since she was found by a riverside and was brought over the orphanage, she couldn't remember anything about her past, her only clues were her necklace, which was made of white gold, the chain was long and the pendant consisted of a sun with a light blue diamond incrusted in the center, a song, which she always sings, both things gave her a warm feeling, like the person behind them made her feel safe, warm and loved, occasionally she had flasher of different things that made no sense to her but always left her with a melancholic feeling, she looked up and after looking at Kiba, she made a decision "let's do it Kiba-kun".

Kiba grinned and hugged her tightly "tonight" he said.

* * *

On a lonely road, In the middle of the night, three figures could be seen walking the ones in the sides were tall and broad, and in the middle a petite one.

"Where are we going first?" asked Fuyumi.

"Well, the train tickets can be for anywhere, there's one going south to the Rain country and the River country, other to northwest to the Earth country, and then we would have to take another one on those stops" answered Kiba.

"I don't care where we go" said Shino "Anywhere's fine"

"Well, I once read that the Rain country is really fascinating, there are really tall buildings, and even though it's always raining there's a lot of activity and there are mountains and fields and caves…" started Fuyumi excitedly, but then, realizing how much she was talking she quieted down and blushed furiously.

Kiba grinned and said "well, Rain country it is"

"R-really?" asked Fuyumi smiling happily.

"Yeah, I bet it'll be awesome!" exclaimed Kiba pumping his fist in the air.

"I think the Rain country will be a fascinating place for us to explore" said Shino with a small smile.

Fuyumi smiled at the males and grabbed their hands "let's hurry, we don't want to miss the train"

The three of them smiled at each other memorizing this moment, they knew that in the future, when they looked back to this moment, they would remember it as the start of all their most amazing adventures.


End file.
